


Confusion

by ToonAndCute77



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad English, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, Out of Character, Probably ooc, Translation, kinda wordy, way too corny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToonAndCute77/pseuds/ToonAndCute77
Summary: Confusion ... that's the only thing that came up at the time. but neither of them, for reasons they understood or not, could stop
Relationships: Black Hat/Demencia (Villainous)
Kudos: 13





	Confusion

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Confusión](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481759) by [ToonAndCute77](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToonAndCute77/pseuds/ToonAndCute77). 



> Hello everyone, I hope you are having a nice day, and well this is my first fanfic of this type, you know "smut" "lemon" or whatever you call it. And the honor (or dishonor) has my favorite ship from the Cartoon Network Villainous fandom: Black Hat and Demencia.  
> Anyway, it is my first fanfic of this style, (although I published one here before, this is the first) so there may be many errors, I think this is kinda bad, quite corny and a little out of character the truth is that I took much more work than I expected and I had to review it over and over again removing or adding things to leave something half decent (or at least in my opinion), it was the best thing I could do maybe one day I can do something better… plus this is a translation of the original fic that is in Spanish, so may have very bad English here.   
> Anyway, without further ado, I hope you enjoy it, and to remind you that if you are under 18 you should not be reading this; If you are over 18 I hope you like it and if you have a criticism it is welcome. I hope you like it ;)

** Confusion. **

****

It was the only thing that Black Hat could feel at that moment and as he walked to his bedroom, he had never felt that the corridor was that long; walking a little nervous, and didn't understand why he was doing all this. Lately his head was a bit tangled, full of thoughts that did nothing but confuse and despair ... full of thoughts about Demencia.

In how crazy she is, in how erratic she is, and in the thousands of inconveniences that the woman caused both his person and his company. He thought about why she still there ... for more fury and rage that admitting it causes, especially to himself, it was because all of them: Flug, 505, Demencia, were there because he needed them; he said to himself that he was only using them, that they were tools ... but after so long, after so many things that happened, it was simply inevitable that he would not feel close to them. As much as he disliked the idea.

His mind turned back to the nutty young woman, the way only she was capable of altering peace and sanity anywhere, her; her hitman and bodyguard, somehow a living weapon with which he could threaten anyone on his way… in a way he liked having her around to annoy, alter, and scare Flug or 505; creating chaos and destruction when he didn't. He sighed a little frustrated when his hand was already on the handle. When he opened the door, she was already there, in the boss's huge bed, with a mischievous smile on her face and playing with one of the strands of her hair ... with her eyes fixed on him.

How the hell was all this happening? It was nonsense wherever it was seen, and he already knew it, it would be like this, had he gone crazy or wanted to give the girl what she wanted in the hope that she would finally leave him alone? Obviously, that wouldn’t happen, nevertheless It would be a lie to deny that the idea of having such an encounter with Demencia never crossed his mind, but he thought it was a waste of time, something unnecessary.

He knew that there would never be any person who wished him in this way, something that unlike many did not cause him any insecurity, on the contrary, he was proud to know that the terror he evokes, was so much that not even in the most twisted mind the idea would be given... until Demencia appeared, who wasn’t herself, or well, in the sense that she was not completely human.

"What are you thinking about?" The voice echoed throughout the room, Black Hat coming back to reality.

"Nothing," sounding strangely clueless, "nothing, nothing at all indeed! If I was thinking, none of this would be happening! This is the biggest nonsense of my life, we shouldn't ...”

Demencia laughed, interrupting, and the atmosphere seemed lighter; the boss was still puzzled, he felt paralyzed...

“Owww Hatie, this is so much more fun when you don't think.”

Sneaking the young woman rose from the bed, approaching the villain, standing on tiptoe to kiss him, her knees trembled and she was more than happy, and at the same time so nervous; she never thought that this would happen, that he would finally let her touch him In a way, it was shocking, especially since he put no resistance ... it was actually happening at that precise moment. Perfect but inconceivable especially since he corresponded to that kiss.

After a while Demencia begins to guide her own boss to bed; the young woman on top of him, kissing his face and lips, frantic and happy that it was so, Black Hat was still confused. Why was he doing all this? He couldn't find a logical or real reason, and yet he still let Demencia stick her tongue between his teeth.

The girl stands up drawing a smile looking the villain up and down, before attacking again, aggressively half untied the knot in his tie and opened one of the buttons on his shirt, rather she broke it, to finally sink her face into the boss's neck ... begins to kiss him gently.

It took him off guard, Black Hat again felt that weight (the weight of the young woman) on his chest, his muscles gradually relaxing as Dementia continued; A chill covered him as she ran her tongue over his neck. it was as if he were sinking into a warm, dark sensation, turning blacker and hotter, and deeper and deeper as she bit him… he let out an audible exhale.

The whole thing was strange and new, to be honest none of them had much experience ... but it happened, not as something that had to happen, not as if there was a destiny to fulfill, but rather as an inconsistency and a nasty whim that one of them hated have, and that the other never expected to see realized, but happened, and without sense. It came out of nowhere, something like an instinct, but it was just the opposite ... completely unnatural. He was aware that something like this would not happen under normal conditions, but there was nothing normal about Demencia, nor in the way she made him feel at that moment. He was still in conflict with his mind, but he didn't want to stop, thinking of stopping made him angrier than confusion. They should never have started, but now that they had started to stop it was useless.

The warm dimness and heavy breaths covered the air. When Demencia stopped, Black Hat opened his eyes, meeting hers, he never thought her eyes were this strong; like a magnet that made him want that heavy, enveloping darkness again. Taking her face with her hands and drawing her to his mouth, the happy girl allowed herself to be guided, planting a deep kiss; Despite being underneath, the boss took control, marked a slow rhythm, their lips snapped and joined like a padlock, the young woman opened her mouth as he did, it seems that their tongues caressed before fighting, two wet and hungry beasts, crazy to discover what flavor they had.

Black Hat felt himself playing a melody that matched the atmosphere, that atmosphere of thick, hot smoke produced by the two of them, their mouths separating, biting each other on the lips. Another attack in search of reason, Black Hat was the type who would rather cause pain a thousand times than pleasure, he was a villain, No! He was _the villain_ , he went against himself; Demencia would have to know that, and she knew it but still she wanted it… indecipherable if it happened by design or mistake, sometimes it was useful, other times irritating, it really doesn't matter for now. Trying to think better about the possible benefits that this nonsense could bring, he decided to give her what she wanted, to play a little with it and smirked.

“Get off me!” The villain demands pushing her off the bed, making her fall to the floor.

He stood before she could get up, with both feet on either of her sides, leaning toward her as the young woman sat up.

“First, no hatie” Black Hat takes her by the face and spoke authoritatively “I am your boss and you will treat me with respect, is it Black Hat or sir, understood?”

The villain squeezed tighter and brought the girl's face closer to his. The young woman answered "yes Black Hat" smiling in an evident tone, she seemed to enjoy it, and he felt a bit better taking more control.

He carried her, taking her now by surprise which quickly turned to joy. Drop her hard on the bed, she doesn’t mind at all, she was smiling mischievously as he tops her. He looks at her for a moment, expectant ... he decided to act, unzipped her blouse, just enough to return the favor; he bit and licked the girl's soft neck; he rarely kissed ... but doing so was slow, as if calculated. Incredible, after so long pushing her away, disdaining her, now he was bringing her closer and closer to his body ... he just wanted a reason, an argument that justified all this inconsistency. The sounds, as well as the movements that Demencia made under the villain's body, reminded him that she was still there, at his will...

“Oh, my dear Dementia; I know you've been longing for this for a long time. "He said separating himself, observing the flushed face of the girl who breathed like if it was a feat." I wonder if I can make you beg for it ...”

Whisper in her ear, to Demencia it was so provocative that she couldn't help but let a small moan out.

"What if I'm the one making you beg?" She said flirtatiously, regaining some composure and confusing Black Hat.

Dementia gets up a bit and starts tickling Black Hat, who laughs involuntarily, didn't know he had them, and honestly didn't like the idea very much. Amid forced laughs, he demands that the woman stop, but he cannot find the appropriate tone, even so he manages to make her stop dead when he was able to get out an "or else".

Abrupt, and in the girl's eyes a certain bafflement and obedience, seemed like Demencia feared that _or else_ and its consequences; and it is that she finally had the opportunity to be with him, fully aware that he also wanted her, at least for that moment, being honest she was also confused, of so many times that he had rejected her, and put her away, finally he kissed and caressed, to the object of her adoration, Black Hat, the best villain in history, darkness and evil in person. She’d been in love with him for so long, she was afraid he would leave ... but he wouldn’t, when regained composure, noticed that intense desire that he stay.

“That is much better.”

He kissed her again, ran his hands over her body, what a delicious confusion, despite the desire she always had for him, she never expected it to happen ... she had fantasized so much about that moment, until that day she just imagined it. didn't know how much longer she would resist before ripping his clothes off. It came out of nowhere and for no reason, she didn't need one… Just thinking about it already had her twisting her legs, with great desire, she couldn't resist it anymore, and while the kisses kept flowing, Demencia tried to get him out of his coat.

“Can I?” she asked, lowering the tone of her voice

"It would be an honor ..." the boss pronounced as she continued, quickly taking her hands and pulling them away from him. “to you.”

The villain began to remove the long black coat he was wearing, he was still kneeling, with his legs spread, each on each side of the girl. Explaining to the young woman not to move her hands ... Soon he began to remove his elegant gray vest. His movements were torturously slow, and they were so on purpose, he continued to undo the knot in his tie properly, throwing it on the ground. Finally, there was only his shirt left, he undid the buttons so very slow, even so the girl didn’t even blink, one by one they were revealing the torso of the villain. To Dementia it seemed like a mirage, a dream, a gift unwrapping itself, and only for her. Finally uncovered the boss's dark-skinned chest, perfect in the eyes of the crazy woman; he didn't seem to be breathing at all.

She had not stopped licking her lips as she watched, she couldn't take it anymore and she took off the gloves she was wearing as fast as she could, the shortest one she got rid with her teeth while from the longest one, Black Hat decided to help her, when finally her hands were released without hesitation, she put them on his boss's chest, they slid so smoothly as if there was no friction, his skin felt a little cold, but even so to the girl seemed to burn.

They entered another round of kisses that quickly became more and more brazen, Black Hat could notice that Dementia opened her mouth much more and stuck out her tongue, he had no choice but to adapt to that, try to match her movements, he knew that the young woman occasionally opened her eyes to see the frantic movement of their tongues.

They parted looking into each other's eyes, blushing, and after going up and down, stopping for a few seconds in those parts they wanted to taste the most, he was still surprised, why the hell was he still looking for a reason? Demencia was crazy, getting involved with her would have illogical consequences ... with her just chaos and lack of control; chaos and lack of control lead to destruction, calamity, devastation, " _beautiful_ " thought the villain… that was what she brought, what he also wanted, that thought motivated him to act skillfully putting his hand down placing it on the girl's chest and completely lowering the zipper of Demencia's top, who stood up a little to be able to remove it completely.

At that moment the young woman showed a lascivious smile, of all the times Dementia had smiled at him in a futile attempt to seduce him, the villain never seen one like this, especially he had never felt so affected ... Dementia brought her hands behind his back, keeping the smile on the lips and the look full of lust; while the boss anticipated what would happen ... and somehow wanting it too.

Demencia soon undid the hooks of her black bra, which was barely held in place by the straps; gravity soon acted to fully reveal her breasts. Black Hat seemed caught in a trance; He knew where all this was going to end, from the beginning and being honest he liked the idea more and more. He couldn't help but brag about knowing that she would do anything for him, that only he had that power over her. That there was no rule or morality in between for her to do something just for him, for a little of his affection, but above all that there was no other interest in between ... quickly hugged her tightly, she kissed and bit her again.

Her breasts felt as warm and soft against the villain's skin, not as much as they might appear, but still it was extremely nice, it made him sink again, she kept thinking about how she loved him and that there was a possibility that he too lover her, there had to be one if he was like this with her... the villain at that time did not stop whispering the name of the young woman and exhaling vowels

“Black Hat.” She pronounces with a trembling voice. “touch me please ...”

Dementia was preparing to pronounce word again, but Black Hat put a finger to her lips, she fell silent, he did not know if he did it to show authority again or rather he tried to find calm in his mind, she wanted him, that it was clear, in fact it was the clearest thing in the whole thing, that she wanted him and loved every aspect of him, with intense madness, of which only she is capable. Being that the only certain thing he clung to that, he allowed himself to be lenient (even more) with the whole situation, he was still in control, it was like that from the beginning, he was the one who proposed it, in the first place, knowing that as soon as the question came out of his mouth, he would already have Demencia's lips trying to stick to his.

He laid her down again and looked at her, her chest rising and falling as the air came and went, completely uncovered and at the will of the villain; A slight laugh came out from between those sharp teeth, he pointed up with his index finger and his black nail was seen growing even more pointed and long, with it he ran from the middle of the clavicles scratching between her breasts going down to her navel. Leaving a red thread in its path, while the young woman arches her back and an "ah" came from the deepest part of her in combination of slight pain and immense pleasure ... quickly and with his tongue he collected the girl's blood, from Where her navel begin up to her neck on where he bit strongly, making dementia to moan again, to finally share another bold kiss and a small laugh escapes Demencia.

The temptation becomes unbearable and Black Hat begins to touch her, hold her breasts in his hands, clenching and slightly digging his nails. The boss did not stop looking at those breasts and the face flooded with pleasure of the young woman, devoted lover who had only seen this in her dreams and in her twisted imagination when it came to touching herself at night, wishing it would actually and finally happen.

It was too confusing, unreal, the villain as he let himself get lost in the sensation, became more difficult to connect with the rational part of his mind, it was like being in another reality, where all this happened simply to screw and violently torture reason, It went beyond something biological since neither of them was alive, or was logical. It was so much more…

Dementia smiled, while Black Hat carried his hands all over her torso, scratching the sides, kept bringing his palms to the young woman's breasts, her nipples getting firmer passing between his fingers...

“Mmm do you like that dear?” His voice came out deep, somewhat raspy, it was much better than Dementia had imagined ... than they had both imagined. “You look so vehement, still vulnerable but without shame ... precious.”

"You, you are precious," she reply with one of her flirtatious little roars, while Black Hat kept a pleased smile as he plunged his face back into her neck and torso of the

The girl kept talking, practically declaiming everything she loved about him, how much she adored his wicked smile, the way it seemed that hell came to earth when he gets mad, his hat and how elegant he is… how sharp his fangs, the deep black of his eye without a trace of soul, his malevolence and cunning; nothing Black Hat didn't know, nothing he didn't adore of himself, but it felt so fucking great to have someone else tell him, it lifted his ego so much… and maybe something else.

It still seemed illusory, a beautiful anomaly, incoherent and extraordinary. Black Hat had his face planted on Demencia's breasts as she continued to speak in a voice muffled in her own breath, kissing and nibbling her, an exciting sensation; between little whimpers of tolerable pain, and the anxiety to go on and get more. Arrogant and pleased, the boss continued to run his lips over the young woman's breasts; While his mouth was busy on one side, his hand touched the other, squeezing her nipples a little, moving his fingers and Dementia just let herself go, plunging into the blackness of the night, of the room, in the sensation of having Black Hat touching and kissing such a sensitive part ... the villain continued, kissed her nipples as Demencia ordered or begged him to use his tongue; As he did Demencia head back with his mouth half open and his eyes closed, felt so good, the villain's long, wet tongue on her nipples was too much, and the young woman wasted no time in letting him know. Dementia wished they would stay like this forever, gasping repeatedly. They continued to move their bodies, both were like boas entangling each other, devoured by impatience, much of that confusion had become curiosity, eager to continue experiencing those sensations.

Demencia saw her boss, she had never found him as sensual as this, in the young woman's eyes there seems to be a kind of hunger ... she moved quickly, pushed Black Hat to get up, the villain let it pass, once incorporated , on the bed, kneeling, she placed her hands on the waist of the boss, once again running his torso and when she went down, tried to undo his belt somewhat clumsily and the small button of the waistband in his pants, was hasty, without any refinement unlike of her partner ... while she seemed to be struggling with one hand, with the other she began to caress and feel that area over the cloth.

Black Hat was surprised by the daring of the woman, in his eyes it seemed that she was a beast, out of an alternate reality where no logical law worked. It was sudden, magnificent, an anxious tickle, which demanded even more. Demencia finally managed to get rid of the belt and remove the button, she feel pleased at the underwear of the boss simple and tight, but above all happy and flirtatious to notice a prominent bulge ... continued playing, noticing how the villain closed his eyes looking to lose himself in the pleasure, and she was so glad to see him like this, to make him feel like this.

She managed to lower both the pants and the tight underwear at the same time to his knees, to be able to follow and feel with her own bare hands Black Hat’s dick, erect and wet ... her hands slid smoothly from the base to the tip. Making the boss moan and growl trying not to let go as much, although it was practically impossible. She went on, she found it so pleasant to see and hear him enjoying it ... confusion returned to take over the scene ... but it was simply useless, reason had become a barely audible little voice and no longer made sense in the least. With each movement of Dementia's hands, up and down was another nail in the coffin of logic. Dementia laughed and went down to kiss his belly and around the area, not daring to go any further, planting bites around his abdomen and the front of his thighs; Dementia purred and growled licking her lips occasionally, coming back up sticking her cheek really close to his face and whispering

“Gorgeous.” Demencia calls him, like a nickname full of affection longing the "S" a little.

“do you want me to go faster?” said the girl as seductively as she could.

“dammit! Whatever you want just don't stop.” He orders.

Dementia smiles broadly, ramps up as the villain whispers curses between pants... Dementia a little dubious, lowers herself again, getting on her knees and one hand, the other on his boss's waist; She finally makes up her mind and places Black Hat's penis on her lips, opens her mouth slowly and lets it in. She tangles it with her tongue inside her mouth, even if she was somewhat doubtful, she didn't know if she was doing it right but she let herself go, guided only by the desire to show her boss how much she wanted him. Light hums as if tasting came out of the young woman, while Black Hat is in a slight Shock, everything was so new that it was scary, but Black Hat was skilled enough to control it and not let anyone notice if he was ever fearful or hesitant. He was surprised to see that Demencia seemed to act a little more secure, she seemed more like a beast than a woman ... without precautions, with the sole desire to be with him, to please herself and to please him. It was working.

The wetness of her mouth surrounding him, the movements; her tongue and brushing lips were simply delusional. He felt his character fall, that cold and bitter attitude fading, making way for himself to be possessed by lust, the least serious capital sin, therefore the one that least interested him, however there was all his senses concentrated on how the girl made him feel, It no longer mattered what was there before or after. The consequences, if appropriate, the practically zero experience he had; It did not matter completely, because at that moment he only seemed to understand the feelings that Demencia produced and her company. Her company, being with her, wanting her to be close, wanting to touch and feel her, something that he had been doing now for quite time, He did not understand why he wanted it. Why did he want it like this? He remembered that everything he had close to him was for a purpose, each of them was there because they were small parts of a master plan ... but it had nothing to do with this; this simply happened.

Losing the thread of thought was inevitable, concentrating was a feat, because his body felt burned, driven by a completely alien force that at the same time joined him, he just wanted Demencia to continue ... to touch him and keep her close, for more contrary to feeling everything he knew. Although he honestly expected it from Demencia. Without any shame without any other thought than to have him, to give herself pleasure with him, to give him pleasure, the simple fact of being together, that was the only thing she wanted, the only thing she aspired to, besides causing chaos and destruction, and what better could there be company for darkness and wickedness than chaos? She just wanted to see the world burn next to him.

With his hands removes the lizard hood on her shoulders as she continued with her lips around his member wetting him even more, he caressed her hair and she looked up, took it out of her mouth but not before kissing and licking it off, like a kind of goodbye; a pity because the villain felt so close. Demencia was smiling and got back to the level of Black Hat looking at him with his mouth open, blushing, his body trembling slightly, it was the most beautiful thing that Demencia had seen, delight was the only thing that reflected the face of the crazy woman, and her spirit rose when he gave her a pleased smile, she could swear that there was some affection there ... the villain placed his hand on her face, and with his thumb ran over her lips, as if somehow cleaning her ... he put her again against his body, Demencia wrapped her arms around him and squeeze him as he buried his face in Demencia's neck again, biting on the marks he had already left.

"Black Hat," she breathed out, so calm it was scary coming from her. “I love you, I want you… please make me yours.”

That was when something sounded inside Black Hat, the fog dissipated to reveal the reality of everything, the reason finally made contact with the reality of the facts, and the confusion was fading. Everything made sense now, even if it was the least, he felt a kind of balance finally with what he did and felt.

"Make you mine?" He laughed a little, "it's the stupidest thing I've ever heard you say ... you're already mine."

He laid her down and ran her torso again, caressing and kissing; biting and scratching. And it was like that, she was his, she belonged to him, like everything inside the mansion, she was his, why the hell would he need a reason? If he wanted, he would take her ... he was doing all this because he wanted, plain and simple; there were no complicated reasons, there were no justifications. He did not want to use her, he did not want to take advantage of the situation, he just wanted to have her close, as close as she had been longing for, he wanted her ... he turned to see her eyes and managed to see all her qualities, how strong she was, how ruthless she was, anarchy subordinated only to love ... saw her courage, her savagery, how much she was willing to do just for him. Her love, his intense and crazy love.

Reasons why he kept her close, not only for business, but because he really liked knowing he was loved and admired; Honestly and without any interest, he knew that Demencia would never get in his way, wanted to run it alongside him. It almost made him feel guilty for not having seen it before, for not having understood before, maybe he did not idolize her as she did to him, he liked the idea of having her close, the power he has over her for love, that love make her more fearsome in the eyes of his enemies, because he have a weapon than anyone else. Whether he loved her too or not was doubtful, she wants to believe yes, and he did not know it, even though if by chance he did, not seem so terrible.

The friction of their skin had become an anti-torture, since there was an enormous desire, but it was pleasant… their bodies asked for more. Sometimes it is difficult to take the next step when unknown; but they were burning, beasts in heat, who longed to be as close as physically possible, Black Hat lifted Demencia's skirt, she noticed that her humidity was such that it trespasses to the bridge of her stockings. He gently touches her, the 2 pieces that were left as the last barrier were so simple, they were so tight that it was not necessary to remove them to feel almost perfectly the young woman were. Desirous, soaked and warm; the villain continued to feel delicately as Dementia sank into pleasure and the idea of what was to come.

The boss increased pressing her deeper with his fingers and the girl began to feel Black Hat making contact and the slight currents of pleasure before orgasm running through her body feeling it especially in that area, the head and legs. Black Hat without warning pull down the stockings along with the panties of the young woman, finally exposing those areas of her body that she sought to hide the most, but without shame showed her to him and allowed her boss to continue, she opened her legs more. Black Hat smiled. He would adopt his authoritarian attitude again and ordered

"look at you, look at yourself well."

Demencia sits and sees her body down, contemplates herself practically naked, notices the line that Black Hat made on her chest, her breasts rising and falling due to the way she breathes, her nipples and she remembered again the delight of the villain's tongue in them , her belly covered by her black skirt, her vulva, wishing he would touch her again, ending with her long legs trembling a little slippery between her thighs ...

“look at me”

The villain ordered again and the girl obeyed, just as practically naked the bones of his skeleton marking a little under his skin, covered by a slight glow that transmitted the evil character of his being, his elegant pants rolled up on his knees, his long penis still erect, the delight that was having him between her teeth and how much he enjoyed it, and on his face that perfect smile that not even the devil would have, but in his gaze a softness that she had never seen, a desire that complemented hers.

There was nothing more to think or say, both were involved in the appetite, in the simple craving, the reason or the confusion didn’t matter, the ineptitude of the lack of experience or the impudence for the excitement, there were only the two of them, and they were together ... without any other purpose or interests. They separate a little, Dementia lies down and lowers her stockings to the ankles, the only thing that prevented her from taking them off completely was the tracking device, Black Hat helped and pulled the panties and stockings by the leg that was free, taking them off and her stockings being barely hanging from the calf the device was on.

Also, the villain soon got rid of his pants, being completely naked. There was nothing else, just them and nothing else, the young woman spread her legs, trembling but ready, Black Hat moved closer, touched her again, stimulating her clitoris, Dementia exhaled heavily while she had an orgasm. The sound was pleasant, and the boss continued to feel it, letting her feel too, soaking his fingers. Soon his hands were not enough, his lower part was closer to the girl's body ... closer and closer.

He looked at her, his, completely deranged, remembering and imagining the anomalous and extraordinary situation. None of this should happen. But she was there, ecstasy on her face and passion in the rest of her body and all for Black Hat. She clings to the small possibility of being loved by him, to the pleasure of having him close and the achievement of having him turned on so much, to have him at last, only for her.

Black Hat was introducing himself in her, and he heard her affirm between light moans (yes, yes, yes) which grew louder and louder. But once the initial pain was overcome, the impudence returned to the young woman, it was happening, the being of her dreams, together finally touching without any inhibition, years of sexual tension, liberated, although not from the boss's side, from her.

As he went in and out the young woman moved her hips from front to back increasing the sensations, She was so happy and moved to notice Black wrapping his arms around her and letting himself fall on the bed, biting her ear, kissing her neck, while he continued to penetrate her, The young woman hugging him fits her nails deep on the back of her lover. Black Hat growled; it was almost a roar; It was so pleasant that she almost came...

They continued like this for a few moments, entangling themselves between the sheets and their own limbs, stroking and touching as much as they could and wanted, their bodies fitted. Until at last Black Hat ejaculated in the first orgasm, he ever shared with anyone else. Practically followed by a gasp from the young woman who recently came out of climax. They both looked at each other while breathing basically naked if not for the skirt and hat.

They were exhausted, the night had completely fallen and they decided to share a last long hug, feeling the other's skin wet with sweat against theirs, delighting in the image of what had just happened. Deconcentrated by affection, a rare thing for both of them… therefore it could only be shared between them. Strange, it was a momentary outburst and still it changed everything. Even so, the villain remained safe, he was still the boss, nobody outside the room had to question him, and with whom he shared the bed, he knew perfectly well the price of her silence. Outside there things would continue the same, any suspicion would take with his fury or with the one of the girl; inside there was nothing to worry about and nothing to pretend...

She fell asleep, and he started to pull her away from his body, waking her up a bit, but she settled down again, hugging a pillow, burying her face in it, inhaling the aroma that it gave off; it smelled of him, of Black Hat, and a big smile appeared on her lips, bringing to her memory what had just happened. The boss looked at her, practically naked... while he covered himself more and more, dressed up and prepared to work, it was well known that he did not sleep at night ... he was completely ready, his outfit complete ; minus the coat, which he gave Demencia for cover. The young woman looked happier. The villain took the lizard hood off her, looked at her one last time, and left the room.

He was going to his office, and felt his body a little heavy, but calm, he had in his hands the hood of Demencia and brought it closer to his face and skin and also inhaled its scent. There was still a trace of confusion ... it just happened ... and it didn't go that bad. He knew they did what they did because they wanted to, but he did not know why he wanted it ... He remembered what happened and he felt like he was lost in another crazy world, different from reality, yet he felt like returning to that world when his fingers touched the garment of the girl, that hat she would never see again, now it was his ... a treasure, a memory of the moment and an affirmation of the power that only he had in her. Black Hat soon arrived at his office, despite everything, he had work to do. He thought, thought back to Dementia and knew that there must be a way to finally use love, what the heroes called the most powerful force there is ... use it for evil.


End file.
